in their world
by woooimmafox1305
Summary: when a boy named george gets sucked into the naruto world he discovers a lot sorry suck at summerys rated m just in case
1. Chapter 1

in a world of their own

how it began

yo my names george, george womack to be precise i have a dream to be in the naruto world. im bi.. i love naruto and the faverouite the akatsuki or should i say sasori dang he's hot well before i start about how things got crazy i should tell ya how i look don't i? well...

eyes: PURPLE AND GREEN :P

skin:tan

features: has a scar across the right eye(gang fight)

personality:bubbly, funny, considrite, not really careing what anyone thinks,a bit girly, PERVY PERVY AND MORE PERVY

hair: like toshiro off bleach (in case you dont know who that is its the one who's silver haired and short also tenth captin) yes it's natural

other: has a german shepard named evie and a lizard named ozzy (always on shoulder and i mean always) also can do itachi and sasuke inpressions really well also has a wolf bite on arm

age: 16

well this is how it started...

"come on evie where walking" evie just sat happily stareing at me oblivious my eye was twitching "I SAID GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND WALK WITH ME !" she got up and trotted besides me and the reason she wouldent walk before well she dicieded now was a good time to get me annoyed in front of the 'populars' who where laughing their asses off at me damn we was off to the park and then my nan's and i was in my vans jeans and orange top saying belive it! with a blue hoodie i stomped off with ozzy on my shoulder and evie besides me flipping them off when i got to the coner then i got a text from someone anoymnus saying 'welcome to our world' at first i dident get it then i shouted "WTF"i was sucked up by a vortex then i passed out with evie knocked out and ozzy on my shoulder i woke up to find i was in hospital . i looked through the window it was well familiar that was until i saw hokage rock then i knew where i was the village of the hidden leafs i tried to get up but failed misberly and fell flat on my face i heard laughter only to find sakura standing there looking at me "what you laughing at candyfloss?" i smirked she was defintly angry about that she lifted me up sharply and slapped me "OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" i shouted she sat me on the bed harshly "for making fun of my hair and it's bath time so get up your coming with me " i got up again and she handed me crutches to walk and we went to the bathing area she walked with me into the cubicle "woah woah back the fudge up can i have privacy " "if you can do it yourself yes you can shout me if you can't " i jutted my chin out "anything you can do i can do better !" "you keep thinking that buddy" i then locked the door got unchanged then tried to wash well tried in the end sakura had to do it she was blushing when she washed down below "like what you see then sakura" she punched me on the face "HOLY FUDGEING HELL OW WHAT THE HELL SAKURA" "FOR BEING A PERVERT" "damn you sound like a banshee" "WHAT DID YOU SAY" she raised her fist "i said you sound like a angel ANGEL!" "good now how do you know my name" "im not from this world right so in my world you a tv show and i know your name right becuse i bet when i walk back to my room one tsunade's gonna chew you out but she's also going to check me out to see if im okay now if you wouldent mind i would like to get changed since i can do that by myself unless you want to sakura-_chan_" "DONT FLATTER YOURSELF" i got changed and met sakura outside of the showers then she led me to my room and went out then tsunade came walking well when i say walking i mean pounding as soon as she 'walked' in she checked me the first thing i said to her "tsunade damn your looking fine" i got a broken leg for that then she healed it . "well then what's your name pervert and respect your elders boy" "george" "and what nation do you come from? you don't have a headband" "well i dont come from this world in my world your just characters off a tv show your secatery is shizune you have a pet pig called tonton sakuras was your student and you have a soft spot for naruto and how come your afraid of blood also how did i get here? " " one of our ninja found you on the ground just outside the gate you were pretty beaten up and NONE OF YOUR BISSUNESS and you posses too much info it's settled you'll be living in the hokage mansion " "HOLY SHIT HELL YA NOW I CAN PERV ON YA ALL NI_" she was glareing at me so i shut it so for my gratatuide i hugged her and whispered "mom" "mom?" "well yea i never had a mom so i guess your like a mom to me except that your nice looking and also breaks my leg" she just smiled and went you'll be out in three days i'll have kakashi and naruto escort you to hokage mansion since they only know where it is " i nodded and she walked to the door. "oh and goodbye 'son'" i smiled and waved then fell asleep three days came and went and i was filling out a sheet then i rembered "excuse me do you know where my pets are ?" "huh oh your ninja dog and lizard? the dog is at hokage mansion and the lizard is here it was a struggle trying to get him off your shoulder but here he is" "ozzy! " he jumped on my shoulder and i patted him "well goodbye thank you for looking after my lizard and dog " "your welcome goodbye" i walked out and stood by the door feeling the wind then kakashi and naruto met me "hey naruto!kakashi." i nodded smileing at them naruto smiled back and kakashi he was just reading his icha icha book but he nodded all the same smileing with his eye? "well whats your name then?" naruto asked "oh where are my manners my name is george "he motioned for me to climb onto his back i complied then he answered "hold on tight" "wha-" he took off "HOLY FUDGE NUTS" he just started laughing after a while we stopped at a clothing store "well since your here the hokage has requested that you buy some more clothes " "okay but when i go to get some boxers do not come with me " "fine " i walked in and asked where the teen boys cloths were they pointed i nodded then walk there i got some arm and leg bandings some black standered ninja shoes blue trousers like kakashi then i just went shirtless i also bought a mask i got a couple of pairs of what ive got i put them on then i met kakashi at the cash desk paid for them then we walked next door to the wepons shop i was looking around then i found my perfect wepon a 8 bladed syth i felt it and it was perfect so i bought that along with some kuni and shurikan then we went to naruto's favrouite place and when they say it tastes like heaven it DOES TASTE LIKE HEAVEN it was like unicorns was shitting rainbows in my mouth wait ...ew. once we had done i went to hokage's mansion i found evie by the door waiting "EVIE!" "yo how you doing george now where's my scratch"i fell backwards "HOLY CRAP YOU CAN TALK" "yup now scratch my tum and rub my head for dragging me before we came " i patted then strached her stomach then we walked in for tsunade to welcome us "ah kakashi naruto thank you and uh george where's your shirt?" "meh dident need one anyway my backpack cover most of me " "fine well i show you around " "fine" she showed me where the kitchen and my bedroom was and her bedroom and her workplace once she had shown me around she asked me to hold a peice of paper i did so "your chakra's lightning AND water thats intresting anyway ill have kakashi train you also here's your headband" we ended back in her work room and i put my headband on my ankle"hey mom can i tell you something?" "anything" i checked to see if there was anyone there "well do you know when i go to bed i have two disoders one is sleepwalking the second is _trumatic nightmares_"i whispered the last part she was smileing at this and went "you'll be fine just tell me if there's anything wrong" and with that she hugged me i was stiff at first as i was so scared at what might happen and also my face was in her massive boobs i couldnt breath but i soon relaxed "hey mom where's naruto?" "oh he'll be at sakura's why?" "can you teach me the teleportation jutsu please " "well okay but dont go from the village just do the handsigns then think of where you want to be" she showed me the hand signs then once i got it she poofed away . i did the hand signs she had taught me and i ended up at sakura's house but in the shower with her in it and me on top of her "damn " i braced my self for a punch but i only felt a push then i landed on something soft it was her bed once she had got out of the shower she got on top of me then kissed me i pulled away "wha what ar are you doing?" thought you wanted this since you came for me "what no i only have my eyes on another girl and not mom" "who then" she put her hands on her hips doing bitchy mode activate with a hint of cockyness "tenten" she smirked well you better hurry up then before she goes for someone else and with that she shoved some flowers in my mouth and transported to tentens house with me tied up tenten was on her bed "AGHHHHHH WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" she got out a kuni i just started putting my eyes to the flowers she got the message and took them out "now what are you doing here and who are you?" "my name's george" "oh youre the 16 year old who came from another world " "yes and one sakura made me poof here and im meeting everyone " "well okay and before you go i heard you like me well you are pretty cute but get some pants on " "god news trravel fast around here" i looked down i had my sexy beast boxers on "ugh sakura's going to pay for that" she gigled and threw some of her brothers pants (dont know if she has family but she has a bro in this story deal with it)"thanks" she cut the ropes and i put the trousers on i was just about to go when she went up close to me and pecked me on the lips by pulling my mask down then back up i blushed she said sikly "you look _sexy_ in those boxers" i quickly did the handsigns then i was at the flower shop where ino shikamuru were i was still blushing but ino decided to be extra loud today "oh hi you must be george how old are you? are you single? who do you like who you've met so far? " me and shika (that's my new nickname for him :P ) looked at eachother and said at the same time "what a drag" he walked out leaving me with ino "well im 16 im single and i guess tenten she's nice" then i left before she could ask anymore question's "hey ozzy can you talk?" "well yeah i just dont want to " "well do you know where evie is?" "she's behind you" i turned around and she was there i nodded then dicieded to visit hinata neji and shino and kiba by the training grounds i did the signs then there i was but i waited at the gate until they had done once they had i walked up to them they soon reconized me kiba walked to me and said "well hey there im kiba this is akamuru that over there brooding is neji the quite one is shino and the one who's fainted is hinata i think you should put on a shirt "heh good one that i keep one in my backpack " i rummeged around and found a shirt along with my ipod touch "sweet jashin ive found my precouis " i quickly put on some of the killers mr brightside to be precise "hey wanna listen " he nodded so i took out my earphones put them in my bag and pressed play again

_comeing out cage _

_and i been doing just fine _

_gotta gotta get down cuase i want it all_

_it started out with a kiss how did it end up like this _

_it was only a kiss it was only a kiss_

"this is really good " i nodded then paused it "hey kiba can your dog talk?" he shook his head up and down all of a sudden amakuru started speaking in a british voice "hello my dear fellow im amakuru and your lizard and dog is.." "the dogs evie and the lizard is ozzy" "nice to meet these chaps but i must stop now " by the end i was laughing then i suluted him then went to talk to neji "dude i know how it feels being pushed to the limit by your uncle i never had a mom and my dad always used to make me be the best at everything so if i got it wrong he would beat me that till he died from some physco so i know how it feels i had to live with my aunt but dont hate hinata just for her familys tradition " he nodded and hugged hinata."good to see you shino heard you like bugs well i thought to add a new addition to it say hey to mr crawly " i got out a trantrula he just looked at it then he nodded i smiled "well i'll see you later iv'e got to meet someone with the name sakura " i did the signs but i landed at the village gate i looked around and there she was but she was with anko for some reason i walked up to her "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT WHEN I TRANSPORTED TO TENTEN'S !" "BECUSE DOBE YOU LIKE HER!"i shut up and glared at her then i put up my hand to anko "yo im george and you may be.." i was playing dumb "quit the act i know you know my name" "fine but iv'e got some spare dango and sake want some?" she nodded and i gave it. sakura piped up "your not old enough to drink though" "meh old enough to kill old enough to drink" sakura just shut up at that and glared i glared back but put my tounge out cheekly anko muttered "finally some one gets me" so i put in my most awsome british voice "well ladies i must go so cherrio" and with that i was at naruto's house i fell on him and we ended up kissing i got up and started choking him doing the same once we had stopped i looked at him and said icely "we NEVER speak of this AGAIN" he nodded his head then replied "hey i was just going to get some ice cream with kankuro gaara and temari wanna come " "FUDGE YEA ICE CREAM " i started laughing and got up then we set off to the ice cream becuse my chakra was all gone once we got there i stared at temari becuse well she was even better in person i took out my hand but i felt sand on my ankle's that i tripped and i landed on her boobs then my face being crushed by a foot "PERVERT" "IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR GAARA'S SAND TRIPPED ME " i got dragged up then she looked in my eye's "what are you doing " "your eyes there purple like anko's hair and i belive you " i walked up to gaara and hugged him then i whispered in his ear "don't do that again becuse if i get back i will make your creator make you wear pretty dresses" sand then gripped around my ankle's again makeing me fall "OH COME ON" kankuro was sniggering "what you looking at cat transexual pervert "he just laughed and said his name and fist bumped me we got ice cream and i had to leave but i met tenten on the way and well she escorted me back home then i fell asleep exsuted but they got me the nightmares i screamed and went up to tsunades bedroom and crept in and woke her up "what do you want im trying to sleep" i rubbed my head and sheepishly asked "can i sleep in your bed i kinda had a nightmare " "sure just dont take up all the space " i snuggled up and fell asleep peacefully.

**well yo readers hope you liked the story so far dont worry the akatsuki will come in the next chapter so the question for today is ... what is your fave song by the killers and if you dont like the killers what your fave song?**

**well it's late so night also i do not own naruto or the killers otherwise this would attuly happen in naruto :D**

**p.s i suck at storys dont i? :(**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

in their world

huzzah! iv'e started on chapter 2 at about 3 oclock in the morning a new record ! well to the story while i eat a sammich

sasori: you really shouldn't eat now

me: meh smexy puppet man wait... SASORI! *glomps him*

i woke up in tsunade's bed and i got up and quickly ran to my shower and i walked out only to have kakashi in my bedroom i slipped back "AUGHHH " i hit the back of my head "hey kakashi.." i asked sweetly he just raised a eyebrow at me from the unusual persona "HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" he just crinkled his eye when i yelled "we've got traning to do so get changed and meet me at training feild 3 " "fine now get out " i quickly got changed grabbed my syth and a kuni and a couple of shrukin i dicieded to walk to the training feild and most people would think that all im carrying is heavy well it's not it was really light so i was strolling and finally came to the training ground 3 and there he was at first he was training me about how to use my shuriken and kuni and i learnt fast next he showed me how to use my syth and i learnt a couple of jutsu's "hey kakashi can we take a break? " "sure but make sure your propely recovered becuse were going to fight after to see what you've learnt" i walked over to the lake and saw my reflection i saw that one eye was purple the other green i just smiled then i looked again they were blood shot red almost like... no no i can't be i screamed and i fell in the water but before i could go completly under kakashi helped me up"hey kiddo why'd you scream?" "kakashi can i tell you something .. i think i have the sharigan " he just stared at me then i activated it he sighed and told me to sit down by the logs "i think i may know why you have the sharigan " i looked at him" before the masscare of the uchiha there was a young boy who had accedintly done a forbidden jutsu that made him travel from diffrent dimesion's he never came back until now and guess who your related to ?"one i thought uchiha's had onyx eyes and black hair and it better not be emo boy" "my my is that anyway to talk about your brother ? also there were few that had diffrent coulored hair i dont know where you got your eyes from but you got your peronality and nose from your mother" "wait does that mean sasuke and itachi are.." he nodded "well i have one messed up family then one of them is a s rank crinimal the other has gone with gay pedo snake great just great" i sighd kakashi just patted my shoulder and lifted me up. "how about you fight me and then we'll go to the uchiha compound hm?" "YEAH BECUSE I SO WANT TO VISIT A PLACE WHERE MY PARENTS DIED! " he just smiled "great but we'll get bandaged up after or more like you" "hey is that a bet? loser has to pay for naruto ramen for the day." he shook my hand and we started. as soon as we shook hands i jumped back to dodge some kuni and did one justu i hadn't learnt off kakashi but it was his move "WATER DRAGON JUSTU!" all of a sudden two massive water dragon came up from the lake and attack'd kakashi after i had done i felt kakashi behind me so i chucked some shuriken at him but it was a clone and that's when i felt it a kuni loged it in my shoulder blade and torso "CRAP" i shouted i took them out and got out my syth and charged at kakashi but he he used chidori on me but i was suddenly behind him and whispered "subtuation jutsu" then i struck my syth and his feet so he could'nt walk with out useing chakra but i had my syth at his neck "you lose kaka you gotta pay for naruto oh and sorry about ya feet" he just scowled at the name but nodded."i might as well return the favor so hop on my back kaka" he did what he was told at i had to walk or well run on the rooftop's and we soon got to the hospital were people was giving us stare's "they think your gay george that's why and they think i am gay" "well your not gay but i am bi" he raised his eyebrow and hugged me i tried to not scream my inner fangirl (XD) kakashi just hugged me for jashin sake ! so we walked in the hospital and checked in for kakashi and me becuse of the kuni and i met sakura she came up to me and went "your a baka you know that?" "heh heh i know but that's what you like about me or at least tenten hey can you fix me and kakashi up?" "sure come into this room and ill be able to fix you and kakashi sensei up" i walked up the corridor and into a room i suddenly felt surges of pain go through my head and lower spine and i passed out with sakura screaming my name . i woke up in a bed with tenten in the chair next to me "damn im in again hey tenten" "your awake now " i scratched my head to find some furry wolf ears on my ear and a wolfs tail by my leg "i dont even have the kyubi so why have i got wolf parts ?" "well george they did a test on you and it turns out you've got some wolf genes " "great at first ive got shuriken kuni and a syth and now i've got wolf genes mind you i always wondered why i had sharp canie teeth wait.. FUDGE YEA" i did a rage face were there's the man with a arm up . tenten giggled then i asked "tenten come on the bed i can't sleep "i shuffled to the side and patted the space she hesitated but layed next to me and started to stroke my head i wagged my tail in joy and i nuzzled in her neck and started to fall asleep well started becuse 'mom' burst in "did i ruin anything 'son'?" she said with a smirk i just sighd and sat up with my ears flatted down "well i've guess you've found out you had wold genes in you . now tenten would you mind to get off the bed while i check him out?" it was more like a order so she got off the bed and sat in the chair next to me. 'mom' checked my torso and shoulder and once she had done told me i could go out .i complied and stood up tenten walked out with me and i heard ozzy say "dude what the hell happend " "long story and why is evie bigger like amakuru size?" "it doe'nt matter she's been giving eveyone piggybacks she can fit 3 people on at once so you tenten and kakashi can ride drop tenten off and then go to compound " i looked at kakashi and he nodded and climb'd on evie i let tenten go in front of me and i climb on and holded on tight. evie started running and soon enough we got to tenten's house she kissed me on the cheek and went in her house i just froze then i heard kakashi say "sweet love you might want to use the book once you get to that stage" "shut up senpi" he raised a eyebrow and then he crinkled his eye and we left for the uchiha compound once we got there he told me to bite my thumb so blood would come out and spread it on a scroll i did it and we both walked through i went through the door and i saw the blood covered the walls i just walked to where my mom and dad had died and i cry'd that's when i saw it in the coner of my eye i saw them on a clay bird sasori and deidara i quickly moved from the window and went out into the hallway to meet kakashi then i moved to my brothers room first itachi's i walked up to his clothes and i grabbed some and put them in my backpack i knew what was going to happen so i went in sasuke's room i saw some clothes that were for him when he turned 16 and i took some of them too then it was my room it had blue walls and some uchiha sybmols on the floor embroided i looked at my door and it had my name in japanese on the door and i looked at some piture's one was with my nee-san itachi and my other nee-san sasuke and me smileing by the swings then there was a family photo my dad was strait faced while my mom was smileing i was hugging itachi and sasuke was hugging me i looked about 4 then next there was me as a baby and for once my dad was smileing and so was mom and the last one of all was me with a girl and she was kissing me on the cheek and i was blushing i took them all then i looked at my closet i had some baby clothes but there was one pair of clothes that was like itachi's size it was a black and gold kimono that fit me and in it was a note saying for akio's wedding. i smiled and brought it in my backpack "well my name's akio uchiha hm. fits. " i went to my parents room and that's when i saw them again sasori and deidara and they were closeing in i wrote a note saying to meet me at the ramen shop at 12 at night and ill go with them on one condition i bring my dog and lizzard and get to wish tenten goodbye then i stuck it to the window i think they saw it becuse they flew off then i walked back and met kakashi at the gates and we walked through i then waved him goodbye then dropped my stuff back at the mansion then i rode to the kiba's house and knocked on the door his sister answered "who are you?" "umm im the new person in the leaf village is kiba here?" "oh george i see yeah he's here KIBA! GEORGE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" he raced down with his pal (you know who) he smiled at me and asked "hey what you come here for then ?" "umm i was wondering if you can train me and evie just some basic's for fighting" "sure come on we'll go in my back yard" i followed him into the yard "right the first of the basic is trust so i want you to blindfold evie and then guied her around this course " he chucked me a blindfold and we went around the track it was a breeze and then i got a blindfold "now i want you to be blindfold'd and evie lead you " i trust her so i did it then i put my hand on her back and we walked trough the track again it was harder becuse kiba kept putting his dogs out there to make me trip but we made it trough and i hugged her and said good girl she just barked (trying to ct dumb in front of kiba btw). "now we'll train you in moves so how about fang " he showed me the sign and i tried to do it but i ended up failing but after a few more fails i got it. "now that you've learnt fang it's time to do fang over fang " it was the same process with the fang part but in the end we got it "well that's all i can teach you you'll have to learn other move's yourself i thanked him and was about to go when he invited me to stop for lunch i asked him if it was okay with his mom he said he'd ask he asked and came back nodding his head "were having chicken tonight so your in luck my mom makes a mean chicken stew " i smiled and asked him what he wanted to do "hey there's a playground around here why not go there we can play lava pit " (if you dont know what lava pit is it's where the ground is lava and you have to get across it against a certin amount of time but the swings and stuff like that is safe spots )i smiled "lets go" once we got to the playground i quickly got on a swing and started to swing until i got on a climbing frame we played this game until one of kiba's dogs came with a note on it we rode on our dogs and we came back to his house and there was his mother getting some of her and his sisters dogs some of there food and left some for evie and amakuru we then both started to eat our chicken stew and it was awsome it tasted like something wonderful just exploded in my mouth once we had all finished i thanked them for the meal and set off to go to sakura's i got off evie and told her to go back to the mansion with ozzy and get your stuff ready i then knocked on her door and sakura answered "may i come in i have to show you something " she nodded and led me to her bedroom she sat on the bed next to me "so what is it " "dont go all sasuke-kun on me right?" she nodded confuseingly then i showed her the sharigan she just sat there in shock "sorry but i wont be able to come back for a while aswell do not tell tsunade what ever you do or i will come back to get you okay?" she nodded then gave me a hug i was stiff of course but i soon relaxed and she said in my ear "be safe" i kissed her on the forehead then jumped at the window giving her one final wave.i setted to temari's hotel and told her goodbye she gave me hug and i gave kankuro a fist pump and gaara a hug he was stiff of course and the siblings thought he was going to kill me but he relaxed and patted my back then hung me upside down with his sand and kissed me i was wide eyed and the siblings had there jaws to the ground but i soon smirked and kissed him back "your experimenting gaara ?" i smirked then i bid my ferwell and set of to the mansion it was 10 when i got to the mansion so i started to get everything i needed i put on itachi's clothes and put the shampoo and conditioner in the bag (btw this bag has a spell on it so i can fit as much as i want in it and it will feel like there's nothing in it) i put my ipod charger in my bag and put everything in my bag i put the shuriken and kuni away along with the syth to show that i meant no harm and i put ozzy on my shoulder then i put evie in my bag with her head out it was 11 so i set off with my earphones in my ears it was 11:49 and then they came i took my ipod out and shoved it in my pocket "so you did see my note" "yes brat now get to this person's house do what ever your going to do then lets get out of here i had got tenten some flowers and left a note saying im leaving but don't tell tsunade then i left i hopped on deidara's bird but instead of holding onto the bird i latched onto sasori he said nothing so i did not let go "so deidara sasori what are your views on art ?" "well i think art is fleeting un" "i think art is eternal brat what do you think?" "well smexy puppet man art is emotion from within that gives art its meaning. Without emotion, any art would be worthless. That's why I'm leaning towards Deidara's art because he puts emotion in it. But I still think Sasori's art is just as good because art is somewhat eternal. But I think you're both wrong, personally. For Example: If you see a firework, it only lasts for a moment, but the image is planted in your memory. Another Example: Music is eternal because anything can be created into music but the beats or notes are short" i got my ipod out and played some music they both looked at me and then said "thats good(brat ,un )" i smiled but then i put my hand over my mouth then said "sasori did i just say smexy puppet ?" he chuckled "so you think im smexy eh" "oh god this is going to be one long trip wait sasori are you gay?" "yes brat and so is he except he's in a relationship im not" "you do know i can change that" he glared at me "no " i just replied "you will soon get used to me if thats if you dont kill me" i nuzzled in his shoulder and fell asleep.

**well guys that's it for todays chappie hope you liked it becuse i had the most crappiest night i couldnt get to sleep after the sammich so im tired**

**sasori: told you also why sleep next to two bunch of s rank crinimas? and why is the brat in a relationship and i am not?**

**me:becuse smexy puppet man your going to get someone soon also if i die i die now come to candy mouintin *jumps on his back* onward minion!**

**REVIEW**

**(or ill set ozzy and evie on you :3)**


	3. Chapter 3

**yo readers well anyway to the story dei dei will you pweety pweese do the discwamer?**

**dei: fine n5 does not own naruto or anything else apart from the story and lots of plushies of ...sasori?**

**n5:yes bitch and iv'e got a poster of you dont worry. **

**dei:-_- i have no idea how to comment**

**m5:WITH THE STORY WORLD DOMINATION MWHAHAHAHAH wait.. shit**

"hey brat wake up where here" i sleeply rolled but fell of the bird on the ground "ow " deidara just picked me up and led me to peins office i jumped out of his arms and tried to hug pein but he almighty pushed me into the wall and put some metal into my hand i showed no expression getting all uchiha on him "we know who you are so tell us everything " "one condition i get to join the akatsuki" "fine tell us" so i told them once it was done tobi came in and dei and sasori went out . "hey what with preety guy leader san?" i rolled my eyes "i know who you are _madara _" i hissed his eye went red i just did the same he looked taken a back but he soon started chuckling "he'd be a great addition to akatsuki but is he trained?" "yes anyway where's itachi i want to meet him" pein led me to him telling me who was with who and the rules so kisame and anki was together so was tobi and zetsu kakuzu and hidan dei was with some dude from there alliance and pein and konan was together but they was bi. i nodded and we soon got to itachi but before we met him i changed into some of the clothes that was his. i meeted him . "where did you get my clothes from?" his eye was glowing red "bro chill anyway my my itachi is that anyway to treat your brother?" "your not sasuke so who are you?" "AKIO AKIO UCHIHA DON'T YOU REMBER ME WHAT SO EVER I HAVE TRUMATIC NIGHTMARES I SLEEPWALK I WAS BEST FREINDS WITH SASUKE! " "akio? ...akio! " he looked shocked then he hugged me i hugged him back and whispered "anki you dident rember... asshole" he just hugged me harder and chuckled "same old akio you always had a habit for swearing" once we let go i got introduced to kisame i learnt that he like seafood but not shark (well that's a no brainer) and he also like pollishing his sword . next tobi/ madara introduced he liked zetsu and dango (what is it with uchiha's and dango?) zetsu introduced him he knew how to do medical jutsu he also liked gardening and eating people (again no brainer). next came kakazu he told me he liked money that's it or i'll kill you. next came hidan and his lovely mouth he loved giving the word of jashin and killing people after pein came "i like world peace konan nothing else" konan replied "origami and may i say you look quite like a doll can i dress you up sometime ?" "i would like to but i dont think pein would approve so sorry i will have to decline " she looked saddened but shrugged i gave her i handshake but she wouldnt let go "your hands are soft" "wah...?" she let go and smiled appolejectly "sorry" pein told itachi to lead me to my room it was with sasori i sighed while inside i was squeling "hey anki do you know who tobi is?" "yes why ask?" well dont know but he always seems to have a killer aura around him when i was near zetsu "oh tobi's just protective that's all" "i know he's madara" he looked at me then opened the door sasori answered "who's there?" "yo sasori guess who your sleeping partner is " he sighed but let us enter. "well anki im taking a shower then going to bed i shall talk to you tommorow morning " he nodded gave me one last hug then vanished i went in the shower and got out it was about 9pm so i decided to hit the hay with evie by the bed and ozzy by the bedside since sasori doesnt sleep. "night danna" night brat"

_**"you descrace how dare you not have a tidy room "**_

_**"i did i swear someone went in my room "**_

_**the woman sneered "always blameing it on someone else george come here"**_

_**i stepped forward knowing what was going to happen i was in the orphanage it was horrible we had to look happy while foster parents where here but really it was a living hell i took of my trousers and pants and bent over she dragged me to a room and put on a strap on she rammed into me . "NO STOP IT HURTS" "you shall be punished !STOP SCREAMING" "AHHH NOOO IT HURTS STOP IT " suddenly a figure walked into the room he said "wake up wake up WAKE UP!"**_

i woke up with a start with sasori shakeing me i was crying "you woke me up why?" " i heard you screaming and kicking so i woke you up what was you dreaming about ?" the glazed over doll like brown eyes suddenly came to life they was filled with worry i told him the whole story about the orphanage i dont know why i just did i told him what it was like i ended up back in tears i told him to get anki to comfort me he did what he was told i felt like a baby so small when i was crying it wasn't nice in school my only freinds was really olivia and my pets i was bullyed time and time again i attuly though of killing myself but i thought what about my family my members the one who took me from that hell whole orpahnage if i had killed myself i wouldn't have gone here. itachi was here he led me in the living room he got some green tea "sorry for this itachi for being a baby and everything i know uchiha's are meant to be strong" i looked down "dont be it reminds me of old times hm and true strenth is what comes from underneath the human skin it comes from our heart now tell me about the dream i told him what happend even stuff that i hadnt told sasori once i had finished he walked up to me and gave me a hug and then said "your sleeping in mine and kisame's bedroom hn" "wait before we do i want to ask a favor i want to see... mom and dad's death." he hn'd and showed me everything i just stood there once it had stopped "you probaly want to kill me now don't you?" "no youre wrong you did what was right either way you would have been shunned so i don't hate you in fact i like you even more now" "now there's my cold blooded brother hm come on it's already ten" we walked back to his room and evie and ozzy outside the door . i laid bewtween them and fell asleep so did they and we slept peacefully all night .

_**the next morning**_

i woke up the next morning with itachi and kisame groaning with icepacks covering there arms and torso's "man you sure do punch and kick akio dont you" "im sorry itachi and kisame hold on a minute " i rushed to my backpack in sasori's room i got some asprin i ended up falling in sasori's arms i looked up and kissed him on the cheek i took off running with him chaseing me while i was laughing my ass off i soon got to kisame's room and tossed them the asprin with a bottle of water they swallowed and soon the pain went away we got to get some breakfest i decided to show my ears and tail they looked shocked but itachi was calmed though a bit shocked i mentally thanked i could see through his expressions " look akio got biten by a wolf so he got a bit mutated but it really took you that long for it to take it effect?" "yeah sorry for coming late anki.."i said sarcasticly . i swished my tail and got some instant ramen while the other two had coffe once i finished i got to sasori's room and got in the shower he grunted when i got out but said "leader wants us to meet him in his office and here's my spare cloak so DON'T RIP IT " "sasori " "hm.."he turned around the arms where in shreds and i was stood there rubbing my head sheepishly with the matirial in my mouth he looked angry but sighed he just made a mask with the matriel and a band it looked cool on me so we went up to leaders office . he looked at me but shrugged "you two have a mission i want you to search and capture our target " i nodded but asked "how come your giving me a mission straightaway i havnt mastered my genjustu it's only bigginers level at that and can i call you and konan mom and dad?" "well where training you to see how you can do and see what you need to inprove on and fine " i could see konan squeling for joy i packed my stuff and soon i was off i decided to not bring my syth with me on this mission as it was search and capture mission so no killing i walked to the entrance with sasori there already "you know i hate waiting " "i know and it's so funny when your annoyed "

he smiled crookedly "HOLY SHIT I MADE SASORI SMILE I CAN DO ANYTHING I CAN CURE CANCER HECK EVEN WORLD HUNGER " i was so happy that i kissed him on the lips then i stoped and screamed at what i was doing the only thing was sasori was genuily smileing it was weirding me set off..

**hey guys hope you liked the chappie next is about what is happening on the mission and yes there will be kissing im also trying to cut my swearing down that's why i put fudgeing insted so i know its lame but REVEIW PLZ also that was the worst nightmare ever and i know i put some characters out of character**

**tenten: HOW COME YOU LEFT ME!**

**n5: uh ... THERE'S A NEW AWSOME SUPER DUPER WEPON BEHIND YOU TENTEN**

**tenten: *looks behind and n5 runs away***

**n5:BYE TENTEN! **

**tenten: GET BACK HERE!**


	4. Chapter 4

lol hi readers hope you like the chapter by the way before it goes i dont own anything except for the plot and my character also when people say who needs good grades when you have swag you might aswell say do you want fries with that sir BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE YOUR HEADING!

anyway after that rant TO THE CHAPTER AND UNICORNS ARE REAL! (flys away on one)

we'd been walking for a couple of hours and it was starting to get cold i was shivering but kept my shivering to a minimun i saw the destination a couple of miles away and their was a inn with a hot spring i was so happy and we dicieded to do henge to get rid of our noraty we had already had a couple of merchants heading this way telling gaurds .we went by no problem and headed to the inn we saw once we got to the desk sasori asked if thier was any rooms availible their were but one small problem their was only one room availible and only one bed but we took it anyway to say it was for one person it was pretty luxerious so we set our stuff down and decided to go to the hot baths sasori got his special scroll to make him human again and we set off down once we had got there i was just about to go in when sasori pulled me back "you need to wash first brat" i just pouted but did as i was told. since no one was in the hot springs yet i decided to swim abit until i noticed sasori had fallen asleep i did my jaws theme tune and swam up to him once i was close enough i raised my head and glomped him no reaction so i picked him up and went to our room i placed him on the bed and got a pillow i was just about to fall asleep when i heard my name be called out i turned to sasori who just looked at me and said "well you sleeping on the bed with me or not?" i shook my head and turned away until i felt warmth i turned around to see my face close to sasori's face i could feel his breathing on me i just closed my eye's and fell asleep

**dream start**

_"you idiot george why didnt sleep on the bed!"_

_i turned and there standing was olivia with her bitch mode activated face on._

_"wait.. HOW ARE YOU TALKING TO ME"_

_"simple rember that necklace i gave you it had something in it which makes me communicate with you no matter where you are"_

_"okay so what are you doing here"_

_"here to guide you to get sasori duh"_

_i blushed "i don't know what youre talking about"_

_"oh honey youre in love the first sign is that your blushing the second sign your in denial " she skipped along saying every word in that annoying sing song voice she does then she stoped_

_"also your in the anime now lastly i can read your thoughts so you really want to do that to sasori man you have a dirty mind dude"_

_"oh...WAIT WHAT !NO GET OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!"_

_"nope and wake up now bye"_

**dream end**

i woke up grumbling "dammit olivia" i heard a voice "hey i heard that bitch" "HEY I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT MY THOUGHTS!" "who's thoughts george" i froze then turned with a fake smile on my face "oh nothing it was nothing compleatly nothing" i gabbled he just shrugged we didnt say anything about what happened in the inn once we went out the mission went quite easily really we saw the capturer and i just rugby tackled him to the ground and sped off with him while he was still kicking and screaming so i put him in a genjutsu which made him fall asleep. it was a breeze .well until it wore off thats when i had to just get some tape and put it on his mouth. we got to the base and i decided to take a shower i was sore from sleeping on the floor once i got out i looked in my bag i found it "perfect" i had a evil smile on my face i put the suit on.

7:50pm

everyone was in the living room waiting heck i even got konan to join me in this plan . we walked out and i turned my ipod on gangnam style played konan started danceing to all the boys they wooped it suddenly changed to penut butter jelly song i strutted on i had my bannnana outfit on with macrana's to match i started doing the wirdest dancing ever everyone was laughing hey even i saw itachi chuckling once the song had ended me and konan bowed then i went up to my room to listen to some songs i put shuffle on and the song make me wanna die the pretty reckless came on i started to sing.

_Take me, I'm alive_

_Never was a girl with a wicked mind_

_But everything looks better_

_When the sun goes down_

_I had everything_

_Opportunities for eternity_

_And I could belong to the night_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_I can see in your eyes, your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_

_I'll never be good enough_

_You make me wanna die_

_And everything you love_

_Will burn up in the light_

_And every time_

_I look inside your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_

_Taste me, drink my soul_

_Show me all the things_

_That I shouldn't know_

_And there's a blue moon on the rise_

_I had everything_

_Opportunities for eternity_

_And I could belong to the night_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_I can see in your eyes, your eyes_

_Everything in your eyes, your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_

_I'll never be good enough_

_You make me wanna die_

_And everything you love_

_Will burn up in the light_

_And every time_

_I look inside your eyes_

_(Burning in the light)_

_Make me wanna die_

_I'll die for you, my love, my love_

_I'll lie for you, my love, my love_

_(Make me wanna die)_

_I'll steal for you, my love, my love_

_(You make me wanna die)_

_I'll die for you, my love, my love_

_We'll burn up in the light_

_Every time I look inside your eyes_

_I'm burning in the light_

_I look inside your eyes_

_I'm burning in the light_

_I look inside your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_

**sasori's pov**

i came in to the most butefuil song i ever heard in my lifetime i looked to find akio nodding his head to the beat and singing with his eyes closed i just stared at him watching his every movement he moved so ..._graceful_. i loved the way his lips moved with every sound he made. wait i shouldnt think that he's my partner for christsakes or in hidan's case jashin's sake but still he does have a nice body esspecialy his abs and that kiss ...GOD DAMIT STOP IT SASORI!i slapped myself to get me out of this trance that's when i heard a rustle...

**george pov**

i opened my eyes to find sasori facepalm himself i jumped and paused the song then i grinned evily "hey sasori can you feel anyhing when youre a puppet" "no why" "can i try a theroy out?" whatever" i took off his cloak and poked his kanji he shivered abit but stayed still just looking at me i then licked it he groaned but stayed still i pondered then i tackled him to the ground only to find myself in the most akward position ever he was on top of me hands on my chest and sitting on me it made it worse that i was always topless except when it's cold. i shrugged and said yolo he gave me a questioning look but got up and turned into a human again with his little scroll. i then turned him around and pushed him to the ground with me on top "did you feel that then" he groan'd and nodded i just smiled that's until i tryed to get up but arms where wrapped around me they where sasori's "hey sasori your arms around me" "i know" "will you get them off?" "nope" i sighed and layed down on his chest he rolled crushing me in the process that's when i felt somthing against my lips it was _sasori..._

**dun dun duuuun i know cliffy what will happen next? little hint one word and begins with a p ... yep that's right a PARTY! try and guess what happens when akio and sasori get drunk :D anyway review plz pweety plz and ill give you a cookie and unicorn's if not well *insert scarey voice* i will send you to nyan cats house for etinrnity and you will listen to his music forever! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA im sew efil :3 any **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W!**

**(or go to nyans cats house)**


	5. Chapter 5

**sup readers anyway we will start to where we left off and next chapter there shall be a question thingy for sasori so send in questions plz ...**

i stared at him wide eyes but soon closed my eyes melting in the kiss time stoped around us well that was before tobi came rushing in "AKIO AKIO I'TS SASORI'S BIRTHDAY TOMMOROW!.. what are you and sasori - san doing ?" i got up and groaned it was just getting good and i already knew i walked quietly to tobi then held his coller and chucked him out the door "IT WAS JUST GETTING GOOD ASWELL " i slammed the door and heard sasori chuckle "it was getting good ne better tell the brat he wouldnt belive it " i smiled wickedly "ill be one minute" i stomped to deidara's room and slammed the door he turned around for my hand to hit him across the cheek he went flying across the room "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR UN!" he shouted "TAKE IT LIKE A MAN" i shouted even louder i then quickly rushed to anki's room "tachi... "

"hn" i sighed and replied "hn" we started talking uchiha we had it all planned out i even knew what to do for sasori's 'present' i grinned then rushed off .

**sorry it's short im rushing :( but plz send in reveiws it helps me do the story**


	6. Chapter 6

In thier world

sup uhh yeah i'm sorry but I am mainly surprised that people have actually SEEN this story but the plot bunnys hate meh T_T also I've got something published in a book :D called japan in a book called around the world in 80 days FUDGE YEAH now..

*on chizard* well now that that's cleared onto teh story!

AKIO POV

"UGH Y U SO HARD" I paused and started laughing "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID " then I looked a sasori's 'present' it was meant to be a mini sculpture of him but it looked like a deranged monster. I sighed " at this pace it's probaly going to get done by next year."

"What's going to take a year?" said a low voice

I jumped and screamed the girliest scream you've ever heard "wait dude why are you in Hiruko?" he shrugged or at least I think he did... suddenly I rembered "AHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"

"it's my room too" he replied simply and got out of Hiruko laying on the bed

"well can you get out?" I replied hiding hiding the present behind my back like a boss

"no"

I deadpanned "well i'll go to weasel's room then" and quietly walked out. soon enough I got to wealsel's room and knocked . nothing... I knocked again ..no answer "well there's only one thing for it OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR OR IMMA KICK ALL YO ASSES. " nothing I sigh'd and walked backwards crouching down like a track runner and set off barging through the door and... "OH HELL NO MY EYES" ITACHI AND KISAME + BED = EXPLICT ... "I'll just go.."

* A FEW MINUTE'S LATER :D*

"konan?"

"hmm"

"can I work here "

"why can't you use your room?"

"sasori"

"fine but be quite"

"thanks"

I set to work on the mini me and began sanding it bit by bit it was starting to look like sasori. soon I started on the color and started painting the hair then the eyes and lastly the mouth and nose ."finished" breathing out in relief I started dancing only to crush one of konan's origami "uhhhh"

"akio..."

"I'M SORRY"

there was a glint in her eyes "you ruined my origami suffer."

Gulping I started to run only to get backed into a corner with konan having a dress in hand.

_TIME SKIP_

" I don't know what's worse the fact that I've been forced into a dress or the fact it fits me properly .."

"I'd go with the latter"

"do I have to wear this all day"

"yes now go" and with that she kicked me out along with a mini me wrapped in brown paper."HOW THE FRICK DO GIRLS RUN IN THESE!"

"hmm?"

_shit sasori_ "uhhhh"

"why are you wearing that?"

"origami"

he nodded red locks bouncing about "care to come to the room then" he held out his hand face emotionless as ever

"sure " and with that we linked arms and set off

I ended here because plot bunnies ran away again *sigh* anyway how is it? any good ? and people who reviewed here *gives chizard* take good care of him anyway thanks for reading and I HAZ A JAR OF DIRT AND SASUKE HAIR :D (save me on the sasuke hair D: )

BYE


End file.
